First meeting
by whenwillyouleave
Summary: It’s my take on Nancy Drew and Hardy boys’ first meeting, one-shot.


**Hi guys! I am back to hound you! Ha ha! WHACK! (A slap on my own face) quit joking and start the fic. Hey! You didn't have to hit so hard. You guessed right; I have split personality!! Hey! I was just kidding; it's just that I am fond of humor!!**

**(Every thing is from Nancy's point of view except for the last part) **

I was travelling in the subway.

I was travelling in the sub way, sitting on my seat when two guys came and sat across me.

The first one was blond, he was cute actually, with a muscular build and blue eyes; his eyes had a kind of lively playfulness in them. He was OKAY but not my type…..hey! I was supposed to be thinking of Ned, my boyfriend…..then why was I darting surreptitious glances at cute guys? Simple! Because we were fighting a lot, either on phone or in person.

Well! I shifted my glance to the one sitting beside him. Unlike the other one, his build was lean. To tell the truth, they were completely different. The second bloke had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes….like Ned.

At that moment, the brown haired guy looked at me and I was instantly drawn to his eyes (hey! Another difference: his eyes had serious look in them) I just kept on looking in his eyes without flinching, his eyes had a kind of magnetic pull and I just couldn't look away. Just then, without warning, a goofy grin appeared on my face, yeah! I don't know how I started grinning but somehow I was unable to wipe that wide mouthed, stupid grin off my face so I continued gazing at him. I was surprised to find the same intensity in his eyes that mine had……….. but that was just the beginning of surprises. Another shock! He was wearing the same kind of goofy grin!!

We were just gazing at each other like we had never seen each other before…ooops! We had never seen each other before but there was _something_ familiar about him, I just couldn't place it. It was playing somewhere in the back of my mind, I just couldn't point it out.

"AHEM!" a loud clearing of throat sounded. Surprisingly, it did everything I wasn't able of doing before that is I broke my gaze, that grin went somewhere else and before I knew, I was blushing!!

That "Ahem" was from the blond guy (maybe he was feeling ignored) I looked at brownies (I named him this because of his eyes) and found that he was looking away and blushing as well! He actually looked cute with a hint of red in his cheeks (maybe he should start using blush-on!!)

A sound broke my thoughts and I said,"uh…. huh?" it was Goldilocks (the blond guy). Well! Goldilocks said," I said that you look familiar" his voice sounded calm but I could detect a hint of impatience. I nearly said "DUH" at his comment. Man! That was the oldest way of starting a conversation in Bess's book.

I said without thinking, "to tell you the truth, I was thinking of the same thing"

I looked at brownies; he was frowning as if in a deep thought. I shifted my gaze back to Goldie (that's the pet name) he said," how about introductions?" at my nod, he continued," I am Joe Hardy and this is my brother Frank"

Ah! Now I get it! "You are the sons of Fenton hardy, right? I have heard a lot about you guys! " I exclaimed.

"Yeah! We are detectives……….good ones," Joe said. Frank seemed embarrassed at that," Well! We have solved some cases, no big deal!" evidently, he was the modest one. Joe seemed to be shooting daggers at Frank. Maybe he was trying to impress me; I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Anyways, I am Nancy Drew"

"Nancy Drew!" both said simultaneously.

I was amused at this," so, what's wrong with that? I hope that you don't think that I am some escaped convict" I said slyly.

"You are a detective, aren't you?" Joe inquired. I just nodded, trying not to make a big deal of it. Frank said," we have heard a lot about you"

"Yeah! How come I didn't recognize you? I never forget a pretty girl," Joe said, offering quite a dazzling smile.

Any girl would have blushed at that but I didn't, sensing that he was trying to flirt. Instead, I turned towards Frank and said," does your brother flirt with every girl he meets? Not to mention that he is quite modest."

Frank started laughing at my comment (while Joe turned red) it was a pleasant sound and I was pleased to make him laugh.

"Well! He can never contain himself when he is around a pretty girl!"

As soon as I realized that he called me pretty, I blushed. I didn't usually blush when guys called me pretty but there was something about him that made me blush. At that time, I realized that I was getting attracted to him.

I glanced at Frank and found out that he was turning red too while Joe wore a smug smile on his face. There was an awkward pause at that. Well! That awkwardness was just between me and Frank; Joe seemed content at being the third wheel.

I started babbling, I couldn't help it or more likely I was babbling because I couldn't think of anything else to do. Soon, he started talking too. Frank and I were doing the talking while Joe was just muttering monosyllables. It turned out that I and Frank had a lot in common. We chatted away like birds for the whole journey.

The train came to a halt. Time flies when you are enjoying, I thought.

"So Hardy, here we part!" I was hoping that I didn't sound rueful.

"So long, Drew!" his voice had a twinge of regret. It caused me flutters in the stomach (not to mention the satisfaction it caused me)

Joe jumped in the conversation at this,"hey Nancy! Why don't you give us your cell number? Maybe we can get together for a case"

I gave him my number and looked at him questioningly, not daring to ask for his. It was dumb of me but I thought maybe Frank would get the idea that I was interested in Joe… wait! What the hell was that about Frank………….

"Well! My number is blocked," Joe said, then he looked as if he had an idea,"hey Frank! How about you giving her _your_ number?"

At this, Frank wrote his number and gave the slip of paper (onto which he had written his number) to me, at this our hands brushed and several tingles ran down my back. I quickly went away; trying to think of Ned, after all he was the guy I was supposed to think about in the first place, wasn't he?

--NDHB--NDHB--NDHB--NDHB--NDHB--

Frank and Joe were in their car. Frank was driving. Suddenly, Joe's cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and said,"Joe Hardy here…………yeah mom…….we are coming……yeah….. We are on our way….about to reach…bye mom!"

Frank looked at Joe, his eyes narrowed, "you lied to her?"

Joe turned towards him with a smug smile," I just happened to see the way you were looking at her , big bro!"

Frank looked ahead, hoping to goodness that Joe won't notice his red face. Joe, on the other hand, noticing him turn red, leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

**I know that I would be sounding like a child, asking his mother for cookies so let's suppose that I am a child, you guys are my momies and reviews are my cookies………..so reviews, momies!! Remember a mother never rejects her child's request (I am batting my eyelashes at you guys)**


End file.
